The Gundam Bunch
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: A parody of the Brady Bunch.Actually has some plot.


  
*Cim and Flare enter on an empty stage set to look like a house*  
  
Cim: Hello, today me and my brother Flare will be working  
on a parody with the help of those amazing G-boyz.  
First, let me introduce my brother, Flare.  
Flare: *waves*  
Cim: He will be co-director.I will be director.You will be the  
reader. Ok? Good.  
*gundam wing cast appears*  
Duo: ...Wha?  
Trowa: Just smile and nod, Duo.  
Flare: disclaimer?  
Cim:Be my guest.  
Flare:Cim does not own the Brady Bunch, nor does she own the Gundam Wing characters,nor does she own me.But I own Gooey the paste cat!  
Cim:Now for the theme song  
  
  
This is the story,  
of a lovely lady.  
Who was living with three other pretty girls.  
None of them were very old,  
their hair dyed colors  
and one of them had curls.  
  
This is the story  
'bout a guy named Heero.  
Who was trying to save the world all on his own.  
But there were four more guys,   
they lived together.  
And they were all a_lone.  
  
'Til this one day when the lady met this fellow   
and she knew it was much more than a hunch  
that this group might(maybe,kinda,sorta) form a family  
that's the way they all became the Gundam bunch!  
..The Gun_dam_ bunch!  
The Gundam bunch!  
That's the way_ they_ be_came_ the_ Gundam bunch!  
  
~ cast~  
Heero- Mike  
Relena- Carol  
Duo- Greg  
Trowa- Peter  
Quatre- Bobby  
Sally- Marcia  
Hilde- Jan   
Catherine- Cynde  
Zechs and Noin- nosy nextdoor neighbors  
Trieze and Une- Carol's parents   
Lion-san - Tiger  
Wu fei- Alice  
  
Wu fei: Kisama! The injustice of myself playing the   
part of that unhonorable onna!*runs into his  
dressing-room,locking the door behind him*  
Flare: ...Wu fei...  
Wu fei: No!  
Cim:..Wufei!  
Wu fei: NO!  
Cim: *sighs* Fine.Bring out Wu fei's extra.  
* Dorthy enters in a frilly pink apron*  
Quatre:* hides behind Cim*Eeep!Save me!  
Cim:*coos* Don't worry,Tea-chan, we won't let that evil   
eyebrow witch hurt you   
Heero/Trowa/Flare:*snicker*  
Cim:*glare*  
Heero/Trowa/Flare:*shut up*  
Cim: ...Let's start the show already  
Flare:Lights!Camera!Action!  
  
*Duo,Trowa,and Quatre are sitting outside. Duo is  
holding a football*  
Duo:Hey guys, let's play catch!  
Trowa:*squints at cue-card*...Groo-vey_ .  
Quatre:..Wha?  
Trowa:Just smile and nod Quatre.Smile and nod.  
Quatre:Ok.I can do that!  
Duo:..Uhmm...Quatre!Go long!  
Quatre:*sparkle* ^_____________^*sparkle*  
Duo throws the football anyway. Just then,Dorothy   
walks outside.  
*THUMP!*  
"OW!!"  
All: *turn and look at Sally*  
Sally: What?  
Dorothy:Aack! My eyebrow! Noooooooo!!!  
All:*Turn to see that Dorothy's right eyebrow(s?) has   
been knocked off by the football.  
Dorothy: Maxwell! You FOOL!! *turns her back to all and strokes   
said eyebrow(s?)* It'll be okay little one....  
Cim:We'll have to take her to the eyebrow repair shop. I can't  
drive, so....  
Flare: Alright, who gets to drive? How about you, Wufei?  
Wufei, who has been peeking from his dressing room door since  
the anti-Maxwell shouting, quickly ducks behind the door.  
Cim:Come on, Wuffers, if you take her, you won't be stuck on the show.  
Everyone is hit by a sudden gust of wind as Wu fei runs to grab  
the keys and get in the car.  
Wu fei:Hurry onna! GET in the CAR! Now!  
As Wufei practically throws her in the car in the rush to leave,   
Dorothy's eyebrow falls in the driveway.  
Dorothy:NOOOO! Wait!! *starts to cry as a hurried Wufei drives off.*  
Cim: Aww.Poor little...eyebrow. I know! *runs inside and comes back out  
with a cat carrier and a small plastic container*  
Quatre:Oh! Oh! I know! We're gonna put it in a jar and feed it to the cat, right?!  
All:O.o'"  
Quatre: What?  
Heero:* to Trowa* That sounds like something Duo would say.  
Duo:Sadly,Heero, that is something I really wanted to say...8**(  
Cim:*ignoring Duo* No silly, We're gonna put the eyebrow in the carrier, and feed it this bean dip.  
Trowa: Do eyebrows eat beandip?  
Duo:...And THEN, can we feed it to the cat?  
All:O.o'  
Cim: We're not gonna feed anything to anybody!  
Flare:..But I thought we were gonna feed the beandip to the cat...I mean the eyebrow.  
Cim:(*_) *mushroom sigh* LOOK guys, we don't even have a cat.  
Quatre:*looks at script* No, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to have one...  
Trowa: Quatre, I wouldn't...  
Cim:*through gritted teeth* NO Quatre, we AREN'T supposed to have a cat.  
Duo:Yup, sez here we've got a cat. Sooooo....where'sthecat where'sthecat WHERE'S THE CAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!  
Trieze:Don't.Say.That.Word.*sob*  
Une:There there.*pats sobbing Treize*  
Heero:*takes script in hand* ..it's at the grandparents house  
Duo runs over to the grandparents house(which just happens to be across the set) and finds the cat.Trowa leaves to play with Lion-san.  
Duo:*from inside the grandparents'house'*CAAAAAAATTTTTT!  
Treize:*sobs harder*  
Noin:*pops up with Zechs in tow*What's up with him?  
Une:he didn't have a cat,sooo....they mashed his pet birds into a paste and molded a cat from that.  
Treize:..my..poor...babies!Waaaaaaaaaa!  
Duo:* runs back*I FOUND IT! It's a bit gooey,though.*walks up to Trowa* Here Trowa, you play with him  
Trowa:Uh-oh. Lion-san likes to eat paste...  
Duo drops the paste cat and runs. Lion-san eats it, then chases the smell of paste on Duo's hand.He finally pounces on the God of Death, knocking him to the floor.  
Hilde:*points*Look,Lion-san killed Death  
Cim:..-_-' Well, I certainly learned something today.What about you,Trowa?  
Trowa:I learned that eyebrows eat beandip.  
Cim:..ok.What about you,Relena?  
Relena:I haven't said anything the whole time.Waa.  
Cim:Would you have rathered this it'd been a basher?  
Relena:*sulks*  
Cim:What about you,Quatre?  
Quatre:*sparkle* ^_____________^*sparkle*  
Cim:Uh-huh.What about you,Heero?  
Heero:...  
Flare:Heero?  
Heero:...  
Zechs:...  
Heero:....  
Zechs:......*blinks*  
Heero:Ha!You blinked! I win!hahahahahahahaha!  
Cim:....ok.That's all for now folks!  
Flare:Will Dorothy return?Will Relena ever say anything?What's Catherine up to?Will Treize get a new pet?What rhymes with orange? Find out all this and more on the next episode of....GUNDAM BUNCH!(If we have another one.^^) 


End file.
